Nighttime Rivals
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: Some new hunters have come into town and they're also after the teardrops. Couples later on in the story. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Authoress: YAY!!

Zoe: (banging head against wall)

Authoress: I'm starting another fic! What fun!

Zoe: God help us all.

Authoress: NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon, but I wish I did!

Nighttime Rivals

Renegades?

"Sire," a voice said and bowed to the boy in front of him. The boy stopped looking out the window and faced the advisor. "The Eclipse Troop have been detected," he informed the patient boy.

"The renegades have reached Earth?" he asked. The advisor nodded.

"They are also seeking the teardrops sire, they send word that they vow to get what is rightfully theirs," the elder man said.

"Hm, this could be entertaining. Send word to them that they will have to try very hard," he said. The advisor got up to leave, "Oh and don't tell them of the of the others in the area," he said before the advisor left the room. "So, Michibiku, you are going to lead your followers to the teardrops? Well, let's hope that you don't get hurt," the boy laughed.

Earth, Japan

"So this is our new place huh?" a calm voice asked. The taller man nodded. "Well, it will fit our purposes," the voice said. "I'll get to work on the papers," the person pulled out a laptop, put it on the nearby counter, and started typing.

"Tsuyosa, could you help Kuro with the boxes?" the man asked. There was a grumble and the lights flicked on. The man hissed but then blinked, his eyes adjusted.

"Sorry Michibiku-san," a bubbly voice apologized. The man smiled to the black and red haired girl at the light switch. "I'll get the boxes, come on Tsuyosa!" she called to the other black haired girl.

"Shin-shin? You get the building papers ready?" the man from before asked the blonde with the laptop.

"Yes, Michi, but please try to be patience this isn't exactly the easiest system to hack into. Japan is crawling with security," she said and threw her braid over her shoulder. "Nothing like London's."

"Alright, but we need to verify by tomorrow, excuse me for being worried," he retorted. Shineko rolled her eyes and ignored the man that had been like a father to her. "Gin, you have the weekly happenings right?" he asked a girl standing slightly in the shadow.

"There is a teardrop showing next weekend. A royal or something is coming into town and word on the street is that she owns one as a family heirloom," a dark voice answered.

"Aw, we have to steel a family heirloom, that's not very nice," Kuroihyo said with a said voice, while she walked into the room with a box in her hands.

"You do what you need to," said Tsuyosa as she came up from behind holding another box.

A couple hours later they were done unpacking and started to put things in their designated rooms. The flat was quite big. There were five bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a large studio room complete with a stage, art easels, and room for dancing or acrobatics.

"Alright, head for bed, a lot work tomorrow," Michibiku said. There was a collective sigh and then the lights went out.


	2. New Strangers

Authoress: I like this story, and I think I'm going to have fun!

Zoe: Can't say the same for the reviewers

Authoress: Do shut up

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon

Nighttime Rivals

The New Strangers

The four sat on or near a round, flat stone platform in the middle of the park. The park was almost right next door to a Junior High. Kuroihyo stretched out on the sunny side of the platform. Gintaka sat in the shade of a oak. Tsuyosa was doing her usual training with her invisible foe. Shineko watched the entrance to the school with calculating eyes.

"So the princess goes to that school," she said to no one in particular. Gintaka smirked.

"Yes, and she's supposed to be able to sense the teardrops, but don't get to close," Gintaka said. Shineko looked to the hawk demon. "Word on the street is that she is being protected by someone," she told her. The cat demon flex her hands for a minute, showing very sharp nails.

"Protected?" Kuroihyo suddenly became very interested. Then they heard the bell ring. When a girl walked out the door with about three other girls holding her arm they all saw it. She had an aura more powerful than anyone around her.

"That's her," Tsuyosa said. "Looks like someone is there to take her home," she said and pointed to the blonde boy walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Follow them?" Gintaka asked.

"No, I've got a better idea," Shineko said, "Gin still got your fiddle?"

Nozomu greeted Mahiru with a smile. "Mitsuru couldn't get away from his blasted training, so I came to pick you up," he said. She smiled to him. Then the two heard a haunting, Celtic-like tune. Looking over to the park they saw four people. The one on the fiddle had her eyes closed in concentration. Another one was lying at the base of the platform, basking in the sun. The one with the long black hair was dancing gracefully on the platform. The blonde stood next to the fiddler waiting for something.

Mahiru started walking towards the girls. After Nozomu was knocked out of his trance he followed her. A small crowd started to form around the platform, everyone was drawn towards the lovely music. Suddenly the fiddler stopped and looked to the blonde. The blonde smirked and jumped up onto the platform.

"Ladies, gentlemen, mice and men, cats and rats! I am here to announce that we four are the newest addition to the town. We are but humble musicians, but trust me, we can still rock," Shineko bowed. She then flicked her wrist and a few cards showed up. She threw them into the air and some people caught them.

"Shin-shin, our rides here," Kuroihyo called. Shineko looked to the street, where an emerald green van waited.

"Sorry people we must dash," Shineko smiled to the audience. The other three were already heading towards the van. Shineko did a flip off the platform and headed towards the van.

Nozomu picked up one of the cards on the ground. "I think we should tell Oboro about these new people," he said and inspected the card. On it was the name Dark Moon Band and a number to call.

The moonlight bandits stood under the full moon on the top of the Moonshine building. They were going over the plans for that night's theft.

"Here's the deal, there are two guards in front of the roof entrance. Take them out then go through there. Then cut the power and enter the center room where the teardrop is," Misoka explained.

"So the royals are showing off a fake jewel?" Akira asked.

"Yes, to keep the real one safe. This should be easier because the royals forbid any other protection than their own. So that means the inspector wont be bothering us tonight," the fox demon said.

"Alright, it's settled, let's move out," Nozomu said.

"Yes, oh fearless leader," Mitsuru muttered. Nozomu sent a glare his way. They morphed into their demon forms easily and left the rooftop.

After jumping a few roof tops they stopped at the correct one. But something was not right. They looked to the supposed to be guarded door. There, lay two unconscious blue uniformed men.

"Someone beat us to it?!" Mitsuru asked angrily.

"Looks like it," Misoka said calmly. Mahiru looked questionably from the men on the ground to her friends. Akira sighed and leaned against the door. He was almost close to dozing off when the door flew open, sending the poor werewolf flying.

"What the?" a female voice asked.

"Visitors?" another voice asked.

"Well, no time for introductions," three of the four Lunar race was staring at three figures in front of them. "Finders, keepers," the girl with cat ears said and flashed the bluish stone at them. Suddenly something flew over them. "Catch!" she threw it up at the flying person.

"Who are they?!" Akira asked, picking himself up.

"I'm not letting them get away with that teardrop!" Mitsuru said and before anyone could stop he ran towards the girl with cat ears. She smirked and jumped over him, then spun and kicked him in the back.

"Don't mess with me, bat boy," she hissed at him. He had to brake really quick before almost went down the stairs behind the door.

Mitsuru glanced up and noticed the figure with wings that caught the teardrop, circling the scene. The cat demon followed his gaze and cursed under breath. She called up to her friend in the sky.

"Take the teardrop and get out of here," she was then grabbed from behind. A black clad arm was wrapped around her neck.

"Get the teardrop!" Misoka called to Mitsuru. He readied a wind attack but before he could fire it he was tackled from behind by the black panther.

"Would you be a dear and let go of me?" Nozomu heard from the girl he was holding. He raised an eyebrow at her accent.

"And why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because I don't trust vampires that close to my neck!" She yelled, grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and towards the stairs.

Akira had tried to sneak up on the quietly waiting ninja, when she ducked, and poor Nozomu went sailing into Akira and they both fell down the stairs. This noise then alerted the royals who were at the moment frantically searching for their heirloom.

The masked ninja pulled the growling panther off of Mitsuru. The cat demon was in a staring contest with Misoka when she dragged one of her razor sharp claws across her own wrist.

"Sorry bats, can't have any of you following," the ninja then pushed him towards the guardrail. Mitsuru lost his balance and went over the side. Misoka caught his hand just in time.

When the whole Lunar race was on solid ground again, the other group was gone. In the middle of the roof was a magic circle. A large star shone brightly in the middle. Nozomu sniffed the air.

"That's made with magic blood," he said. Mahiru stepped out from her hiding place, where the vampire had put her.

"So they are magic too?" she asked. Misoka nodded.

----

"Magic blood," Misoka said, "Blood that flows through the descendants of the races of the moon, but it is not really used on the outside. That cat demon made a magic circle with her blood," Mahiru winced at the thought.

"A magic circle can be used like a transportation spell," Nozomu explained.

The group had fled the scene when they heard the royals and their guards coming up the stairs to roof. They now sat in the living room of the Moonshine.

"So what are we going to do?" Mahiru asked.

"Well they won the first round, " Nozomu shrugged.

"The Eclipse guard are known for fighting hard," a wise voice said. The group all looked to the door. Oboro stood, leaning against the door frame.

"The Eclipse Guard?" Misoka asked, "The Lunar race rivals?"

"If you were as old as I, Misoka you would know that we weren't always rivals. They are the ones that made the teardrops of the moon," Oboro said. Eyes went wide and the mouths dropped.

"A long time ago a princess of the first dynasty of the white moon fell in love with a boy in the Eclipse Kingdom. After working so hard to get her father's permission she was allowed to marry him.

"The royals of the Eclipse Kingdom were so moved by the love of the two that they ordered a gift be made. The teardrop be made. At that time is was all one big jewel and it was like a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. When the boy died he put his soul into the stone and it became the most powerful stone in the galaxy," Oboro ended.

"When it was stolen and shattered, the kingdoms turned on each other," Misoka figured.

"Well, there's that, and that the new king of the White moon claimed the teardrop as theirs," Oboro commented.

"What?! That's unfair," Mahiru stood up.

"Many people on the moon agree with you Mahiru, but the royals are greedy, I'm sorry to say," Oboro sighed.

"Why are you getting the teardrops for them then?" the princess asked.

"Because, though I don't like the royals the Lunar race needs the teardrops," Oboro explained.

"So the Eclipse race has come back to claim it?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well what's left of the Eclipse race. The descendants become fewer each decade," Oboro said with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------

Authoress: I leave you there, cuz I'm evil

Zoe: I think we have established that.

Authoress: Please review! I like it!


End file.
